Melanger
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: A pseudo shuffle challenge featuring the various lives and loves of the Big Apple CSI crew and various pairings


Note From The Author—Okay, so I decided today that I wanted to try the whole shuffle thing again; then I opened this document and thought, why not make this more interesting? Why not challenge myself a bit more? So I'm going to try and make each of these little mini stories about a different couple; but we all know that Stella and Flack are going to show up more than once, lets face it. Basically I'm taking myself way the hell and gone out of my comfort zone here. Like my comfort is still sitting back home in the Western US and I've somehow pushed myself all the way to Iceland. I'm dealing with couples that I've never even dreamed of writing before, past and potentially present. Either way I hope you'll enjoy it, because that's all I've got to hang on to as this scares the hell out of me. Be gentle. Also, for those of you who don't speak French melanger is the verb for to mix.

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of CSI: NY, nor do I own any of the songs used in this story

**What I've Been Looking For Reprise- High School Musical Original Movie Cast**

For so many years they had been best friends. He had been there for her through the best times and the absolute worst. He was always there to offer a shoulder to cry on or a couch to sleep on when she really needed it; and she was always there to listen or even simply sit with him in silence as he got lost in his thoughts.

It was him she had turned to when she had discovered the terrifying possibility that she could have contracted HIV. It was her that he turned to on every anniversary of his wife's death when he inevitably needed someone to simply understand. It was only a matter of time, and when they finally got it together, not only did the whole of the team rejoice, but the pair of them couldn't seem to remember why the hell they hadn't figured it out sooner.

**On The Ride- Aly and AJ**

Adam was used to being the nerdy kid who never left the lab. He had never minded hanging in the lab, rocking out to his iPod and helping to break the cases when he could. But it seemed the longer he worked for the lab, the more he ended up in the field, though his experience with Danny in that warehouse had scared him enough to keep him away for a while. Still, going out in the field had given him an opening he never thought he would get.

And speaking of which, there she was walking towards him, tipping a bit as their ferry dipped a bit on slightly choppy waters. When she made it to his side Angell passed him the popcorn she'd gone looking for. "I still can't believe you've never done the museum at Ellis," she commented, nudging his shoulder.

"I have a hard time believing it myself."

They both fell silent and as the wind blew her hair around Adam just watched Jen and wondered how on earth he had gotten lucky enough to be with this amazing woman. When she glanced over and caught him staring she smiled. "What? Do I have popcorn in my teeth or something?" she questioned.

"Nope," Adam told her, taking her hand. "Just enjoying the ride."

**That's Love- Brad Paisley**

As a man it took a lot of training to figure out the right thing to say. In his thirty some odd years of living Don Flack had learned to be careful about what came out of his mouth. He had also learned that in certain situations there was absolutely nothing you could say that was the right thing, not even if you lied; and there were going to be times that little white lies would be the best option.

But when they found out Stella was pregnant with their first baby it very quickly became clear that for seven months there wouldn't be a damn thing that came out of his mouth that was right. He should have known better than to say anything about that pair of pants that had begun to edge on too tight.

**La Vie Boheme- Original Movie Cast of RENT**

He couldn't believe he'd been caught; nobody was ever supposed to figure it out. Danny Messer was supposed to be a tough guy. He had a leather jacket and drove a Harley for Christ's sake. Danny was a hardened criminal investigator, the bad cop.

None of those things could save him from the scene he was dealing with; because the tough guy image had gone right down the toilet when Aiden had let herself into the apartment to find him singing RENT at the top of his lungs in the shower.

**Uptown Girl- Billy Joel**

Most of the time his relationship with Stella totally baffled Flack. The woman had more sophistication and class in her pinky finger than he did in his entire body; she was literally a genius and he had been lucky to make it out of high school with a diploma in his hand after spending a big part of his time there as the resident wiseass. She was gorgeous and talented and he couldn't figure out why she had any interest in him at all.

Still, Stella Bonasera wanted him in her life, and there was no way Don would complain about that. He dealt with the ribs from the other cops and CSIs, he dealt with the select few of Stella's friends who thought she was way too good for him, mostly because he usually agreed with them. He found that it wasn't too hard to live with the jokes about the high class girl and the low brow boy. After all, the uptown girl waited up for him at night.

**Every Time That It Rains- Garth Brooks**

He couldn't get her out of his head. No matter what he tried he couldn't seem to shake her off, despite the fact that she seemed to have so effectively pushed him out of her heart.

It was always worse when it rained; because though he hadn't been standing with her that night he could picture her standing in the rain. Then those words would whisper through his mind: 'do you have any idea how hard you are to love?' Then he would remember how she'd hung up the phone, and the regrets would batter at his defenses until he couldn't think of anything else.

**Oh What A Beautiful Morning- Original Movie Cast of Oklahoma**

Hawkes couldn't remember ever having been a whistler before. He also really couldn't remember ever having an avid interest in musicals. Yet there he was, standing in his kitchen and whistling a jaunty tune. Oh What A Beautiful Morning; in his mind it certainly applied.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and the smile crept over his features just before she spoke, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Wrong state," she said, amusement clear in her voice.

"Well I don't ever recall them making a musical called Montana."

Lindsay laughed, moving around him to look out the window. "Interesting song choice considering it's raining like crazy outside."

He pulled her into his arms and bent to kiss her thoroughly. "Pretty beautiful from where I'm standing."

**The More Boys I Meet- Carrie Underwood**

Sometimes it sucked looking the way Detective Jennifer Angell did. In her relatively short life she'd been forced to deal with an abnormally high number of idiotic men who tried out the world's stupidest pick up lines on her, all because of her looks. God forbid they had heard her last name, because everything really went down hill then. And after so many years of dating she had come to the realization that the more she dated the more she loved her pets. It was really a sad state of affairs when your goldfish was better company than your date.

Don Flack turned out to be completely different; he really had issues with his game when Jen was concerned. He blushed when he got caught flirting and got nervous before their first date. He was positively adorable as he tried to find his footing with her, but when he did it didn't take long for her to realize that she wouldn't need the fish to keep her company for a very long time.

**Maybe- Secondhand Serenade**

Danny wasn't sure what else he could to prove to Lindsay how he felt. God he was sorry, so sorry for everything he'd done to her. He had royally fucked up and he knew it, he just didn't know what to do to make it better. It didn't matter how much he reminded her of the good times or how many times he apologized; nothing would convince her of how he felt.

But one day she conceded that some day they may be able to at least try again. It was so hard not to beg her to give it a chance right then, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. So all he could do was cling to the hope that maybe one day 'some day' would come around, and then he would have a chance to prove himself again.

**Everyday Love- Rascal Flatts**

When they moved in together it didn't take long to find a rhythm. In less than a month they had the routine down, no matter what time their crazy schedules got them up. There was always coffee, Black for Don and sugared to within an inch of it's life for Lindsay. There were bagels or muffins, whatever happened to be on hand, and there was a kiss, no less passionate than the first they had shared, before they walked out the door.

Their friends were baffled by the routine nature of their relationship; Hawkes had once asked if it ever got boring. All either of them could do was smile, because for them it wasn't just going through the motions. It was the pair of them running like a well oiled machine. Sure, it made things everyday, but they had both discovered that the everyday sort of love could be the best kind.

Note From The Author—I've completed this storyand I'm not bleeding and I haven't torn my hair out so that must be a good sign. This is momentous people; I the queen of Stella and Flack have written them with :gulp: other people! Seriously, I think I'm going to have to write a nice sugary piece of Fiesta fluff to get the Flack and Angell taste out of my mouth. Only kidding… I think


End file.
